


The Story Behind Alex Vause's Salt Shaker Tattoos

by LostBerryQueen



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBerryQueen/pseuds/LostBerryQueen
Summary: Drabble...





	The Story Behind Alex Vause's Salt Shaker Tattoos

Piper ran her finger over Alex’s back. “Salt shakers? Are those…like The Price of–”

“Salt? Yeah.”

“Is that your favorite book?”

“Not anymore, but it was.” Alex turned around and smirked when she saw the expression on Piper’s face: half confusion, half suspicion and maybe just a sprinkle of…jealousy?

“I dated my high school English teacher for a month after I graduated.” Alex blurted.

“Alex!”

“I was eighteen,” Alex shrugged. “It was legal. It only lasted a month. It ended when her husband found out. I cried myself to sleep. And I read The Price of Salt. Patricia Highsmith was a genius. But she created something that couldn’t actually exist. Until now. Until you.”

“But you, but you like, older, dominant and I’m I’m.”

“I was always a switch, Piper, I was just more submissive back then. But I’ve gotten more dominant as I got older. Now there isn’t anything else I want to be more than a Domme–your Domme.”

“I–just. You loved her, so much, and I can’t give you that.”

“Piper you give me everything. Don’t ever worry about my past girlfriends. Did I love some of them? Sure. But that’s nothing compared with how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The show creators say that fans will get everything they want and more in Season 7 of OITNB. This scene is one thing that I want to see happen in Season 7 as a flashback :)


End file.
